Episode 37 (2011)
Ging × And × Gon (ジン×ト×ゴン, Jin × To × Gon) is the 37th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on July 1st, 2012. Overview Gon travels back home to Whale Island along with Killua. He learns about Ging's past from Mito and her grandmother. Gon discovers a small box from his father which contains the voice of Ging. Summary Gon travels back home to Whale Island along with Killua. Upon arriving, he meets Mito outside their house and embraces her. She also greets Killua and then invites the two inside their house. Before preparing the meal, Mito asks Gon and Killua to take a bath. The two follow and clean themselves. After taking a bath, the meal is prepared and they have a great feast. While eating, Gon, Mito, and his great-grandmother give thanks for the food they have and Killua wonders what they are doing. After filling their stomachs, Gon and Killua step outside and roam the forest of Whale Island. At night, the two chat by a bonfire they made. Killua asks Gon what he'll do now and Gon replies he'll stay home for a while before going to Yorknew City and gather information about his father. Killua admires Gon for having a goal in his life. He comments he doesn't have any goals, but wishes he did like Gon. The two talk about their friendship until Gon suggests to Killua that they travel the world together while he searches for his dad and Killua discovers the thing he wants to do. Killua asks about Gon's mom, but Gon tells him that he doesn't know anything about his real mom and the only mom he wants is Mito. Mito has been standing behind a bush with food the whole time and begins to cry out of happiness after hearing this. Back home, Gon tells Mito that he will stay for a month then he'll look for his father. Mito shows Gon a small box which his father gave him and she tells him everything she knows about Ging. She tells him Gon was the same age as Ging when he left Whale Island to become a Hunter. In the middle of the conversation, Gon's grandmother steps in and confesses that right after Ging left the island, Mito's parents were the ones who really died in a car accident, not Gon's parents. Ten years after leaving, Ging came back carrying Gon and asked his grandma to take care of him. When Mito asked Ging about Gon's mother, Ging replied that they separated. Her grandmother also added Mito's silly reactions. After learning about his dad, Gon starts calling his father by his first name, "Ging" and wants to learn more about him. Mito tells him when her and Ging were young they were the only children around. Grandmother tells how Mito and Ging would always play, and how Mito would always get lost. Mito once followed Ging into the mountains and got lost, panicking the whole village. Only Ging was able to find her because of their close bond and her hiding place that only he knew. Obviously Mito is mortified by this whole story. The next morning, Gon and Killua have trouble opening the small box from Ging. Killua suggests using Nen on the box and the metal protecting the box falls off and another is under it. A slot for the Hunter License is found and they are able to open the second one too. Inside the box contains a ring, a memory card, and a cassette tape. Gon decides to listen to the tape first. While playing the tape, Ging's voice is heard and he asks Gon if he wants to see him. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation es:Episodio_37_(2011) Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Yorknew City arc